<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stowaways of the Feline Variety by weaverofyourdreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611105">Stowaways of the Feline Variety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaverofyourdreams/pseuds/weaverofyourdreams'>weaverofyourdreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaverofyourdreams/pseuds/weaverofyourdreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fort Max accidentally gets a kitty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stowaways of the Feline Variety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This job went off without a hitch, the perpetrator was in custody, sitting quietly in the brig on Fort Max’s ship. Most of the time they merely laid eyes on him and surrendered. Being known as the bot who killed ten thousand cons in one battle had its advantages. He took a seat in his pilot’s chair and switched on the engine. Checking his gauges he saw a stop to refuel would probably be necessary on the way back.</p><p>He switched on the comms, “Hey Red, mission was a success, I’m heading back now.” </p><p>A few moments silence passed.</p><p>“Good to hear. Be safe on the trip back. I’ve heard rumors about stowaways.” </p><p>Maximus nodded.</p><p>“Like I can’t handle a stowaway,” he responded with a grin. </p><p>“Enough with the bravado, just be careful. See you when you get back.” </p>
<hr/><p>He was dozing off, the long expanse of space and the hum of the ship was lulling. </p><p>Something fuzzy brushed against his ankle and Maximus nearly jumped out of his plating. He jumped up, almost pulling out his rifle, the perp couldn’t have gotten out. What-  </p><p>Oh… </p><p>There was a little black shape staring at Max from the floor near his chair. A little black shape with cute triangle ears and amber eyes. </p><p>“<em> M-row!”  </em></p><p>“Well hi there!” Max spoke softly, kneeling close to the ground. “Aren’t you so pretty! Did you sneak on board while I was looking for my target? That was naughty of you,” he chided warmly, holding out a hand and the feline pranced forward, rubbing her tiny little head against his fingertip. She made a steady <em> rrr-rrr-rrr </em> noise, it sounded like when a cybertronian’s engine kicked into a gentle purr, just on a much smaller level. “I hope you didn’t belong to anyone back there. I can’t turn around now and I’m not sure I can convince Red to let me back out just to return an organic.”<br/>
<br/>
He’d heard about something called a… microchip? That humans inserted under their pets’ skin to keep track of them. Maybe he had something that could detect such a thing? He raised his head, looking around curiously, as though the very answer to his rather obscure search would be within arms reach. He pursed his lips, then looked down at the little thing. The cat raised its head, the <em> rrr-rrr-rrr </em>getting a little louder.  </p><p>“<em> Destination Approaching.”  </em></p><p>Max stood, pausing and kneeling back down, offering his palm to the feline.</p><p>“I’m very big and <em> you’re </em>very tiny. I think it’s best if you’re not on the floor,” Max told her. </p><p>“<em> Meeah,” </em>said the kitty. Max smiled at her, chatty little thing. </p><p>If <em>Thundercracker</em> could keep a dog alive, then Fort Max should be able to keep a cat alive. Maybe he could find supplies he needed to make her comfortable long enough to get back to Earth. </p><p>Apparently cats were enjoyed by many-a-species. There was a surprising selection of food and pet accessories. Getting to it proved to be a little challenging given his size and this outpost was not Cybertronian sized, even if it did have Cybertronian supplies. Maybe he could even find a vet to check her out. </p><p>Max set her up on the ship’s console, off the floor and in his line of sight when he was at the helm. He had a pretty fuzzy pink bed for her and a few sparkly toys that she had seemed interested in. </p><p>“Here you go, kitty. I’m still trying to figure out how to see if you belong to anyone. And how to get you back to your owner without scaring anyone… I mean you look pretty thin… and I don’t know much but I do know Earth isn’t safe for little creatures like you. I don’t think any good owners would just let their cat out in the wild like that. Did you just decide you were done being a stray?” Max lightly stroked the length of her back. Her fur was dull. He really didn’t think she belonged to anyone. And if she did they weren’t taking good care of her. He didn’t have all the time in the world. “Will anyone miss you if I just keep you?” </p><p>She flopped onto her side, hitting the console with an audible thud, revealing her  soft looking, fuzzy belly. </p><p>“<em>Neeah.”  </em></p><p>He chuckled, “Sounds like a ‘no’ to me.” Now to think of a name for her. And maybe get her a cute little collar, one of the ones with a sweet sounding little bell. It would be good to hear her, getting stepped on was a real threat. The thought of it upset him a little bit. “Just make sure you let people know where you are, okay? You’re pretty chatty right now, keep it up, kitty.” </p><p>She just purred on.</p>
<hr/><p>“Why do you have that?” Was the immediate response from Red upon seeing Max exit his ship with Kitty in his hand. </p><p>“<em>Meah.”  </em></p><p>Max chuckled, holding her closer to Red for him to get a better look, “If I recall correctly, you warned me about stowaways when I left.” </p><p>Red reached up and stroked between Kitty’s ears. </p><p>“I hadn’t meant them of the feline variety. Why didn’t you take this back?” </p><p>“I was half way home. Look at her, she didn't belong to anyone I think. She’s too skinny.” </p><p>An amused blip in Red’s field as he straightened up from petting Kitty.” </p><p>“And how would you know that? What do you even know about cats?” </p><p>Max hummed, he was no Rodimus but he turned on the charm a little, giving Red a smile.</p><p>“Just look at her. She’s nearly skin and bone! Poor thing. She’s so friendly and sweet too. How could I take her back? Besides I…” Max trailed off. A guilty look crossed his face for a brief moment. It hadn’t been fair to the roboids to have been in that situation, so the fact he enjoyed having them around in that state... He felt bad for it. Cerebros fixed it though. They made it right, and sent them back to their homes. There was nothing to feel guilty about anymore. </p><p>“Besides?” </p><p>“I’ve kinda missed having animals around. I know they weren’t really animals but… it was nice. Despite the truth behind the situation. Kitty’s just a cat. We don’t have to worry about that.” </p><p>Red crossed his arms over his chest, a warmth ebbing from his field. </p><p>“I’m on board; I’m sure Cerebros is okay with it too. But we aren’t the only two you have to worry about.” </p><p>Max frowned, pulling Kitty closer and gently petting her head. </p>
<hr/><p>Prowl stared at them, arms crossed over his bumper, looking quite unimpressed. Max wasn’t concerned. Prowl walked through life looking generally unimpressed. </p><p>“How do you intend to feed it? It needs water too.” </p><p>“If Cerebros can export booze to the Lost Light, he can have stuff imported here,” Max told him, giving Prowl a better look at Kitty might not have the same effect on Prowl as it did Red Alert. </p><p>She, however, decided she’d give it a try anyways, leaping from Max’s shoulder, down to his hand, then to Red Alert’s shoulder, and finally to the ground and rubbed against Prowl’s foot. He took a step back, mouth lopsided as he looked down at her. </p><p><em> “Rrr-rrr-rrr,” </em> she went, “ <em> me-ah.”  </em></p><p>Max smiled at her. </p><p>“She’s really sweet, and it seems like she might like you Prowl! Finally someone on your side,” Max teased. </p><p>Prowl gave an indiscriminate hum. </p><p>“It’d be wrong of me to make you take her back when you let me stay… you should keep her, Max. Looks like she makes you happy.” </p><p>Fort Max smiled brightly, holding his hand out for her. Kitty promptly turned and bounded over to him, hopping into his hand and he stood, bringing her close and giving her a tiny, very gentle kiss. </p><p>“Welcome home, Kitty. Let’s go order you some supplies.” </p><p><br/>
“<em>Meeah!”</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think Fort Max deserves more content not related to his trauma and now have set out to resolve the issue myself, lol. The idea of Prowl staying with Max and co for a while is amusing to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>